


Pool Party

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous of tumblr asked for seblaine + pool party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pool Party

“Hey, Killer,” a tall brunette greeted him the moment Blaine opened the door. “I’m Sebastian. I live across the hall.”

“Um, I’m Blaine.”

Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned against the door jam. Blaine flushed, feeling hot, when the other man raked his eyes along his body. Sebastian's obvious desire for him left him feeling flustered and somewhat surprised. He wasn’t exactly used to being checked out, but he found that he liked the feeling.

He cleared his throat, his face still flaming red, “W-was there something you wanted?”

Sebastian’s eyes snapped up to meet Blaine’s, “Actually, yes. I’m having a pool party tomorrow afternoon. I think you should come, it’d be a good way for us to… get to know each other.”

“You’re allowed to use the apartment complex’s pool for a party?”

“Well,” Sebastian smirked, “the land lord has a hard time saying no to me. I like to think it’s my charm.”

Blaine blinked, unsure of what to say, “Uh…”

“So, will you be there?” Sebastian asked.

“Y-yeah. Sure.”

“Great,” Sebastian flashed him a grin. “Can’t wait to get acquainted with you.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: seblaine, sunblock.

Blaine surveyed himself critically in his mirror. No he was  _not_  worried about what his neighbor would think of his body. At  _all_. Nope. He ran a hand over his stomach, glad that he’d (a month ago) started going to the gym. Again… not that he cared what Sebastian thought.

He grabbed a towel and left his apartment, heading down to the pool. He ran his fingers absently through his loose curls as he waited in the elevator. He didn’t normally go into public without gelling, but this was a pool party. It would be stupid to gel his hair.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked to the pool. He pushed the gate open and walked in. There were about fifteen other people milling swimming in the pool or sitting in lounge chairs. Blaine looked around for Sebastian.

He spotted Sebastian emerging from the water. Blaine’s mouth went dry. If he’d thought Sebastian was attractive before, that was nothing compared to now.

The sun glistened off of Sebastian’s perfect skin, catching in the water droplets. And the freckles… there were so many freckles scattered across Sebastian’s back. He wanted to touch them all. Map them out. Lick them and –

Blaine shook his head to clear it of all the dirty thoughts.

“Hey, Neighbor.”

Blaine jerked in surprise. “Uh, hey, Sebastian.”

Despite how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep his eyes from following the water that dripped out of Sebastian’s hair. Onto his shoulder, past his nipple, across his (defined) abs, and to the top of his swim trunks.

Sebastian winked at him. “See something you like, Killer?”

Blaine coughed and flushed red in embarrassment.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?”

“S-sure.”

“Awesome.” Sebastian walked over to a picnic table and picked up some sunblock. “Could you put this on my back? I need to reapply.”

Blaine blinked and stared at Sebastian. Did Sebastian really just ask someone he barely knew to rub sunscreen on his back? His flawless, freckled, muscular back… “Yeah, okay.”

He took the sunblock and squirted some onto his hands. Blaine hesitated for a moment before placing his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders and rubbing the lotion in. Sebastian’s skin was warm under his fingertips and  _fuck_  this was probably the sexiest thing he’d done in a while.

“Do you want to have dinner with me?”

Blaine paused where he’d been rubbing sunblock into Sebastian’s lower back. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Well I figured you’d be the ‘date before blowjob’ kinda guy.”

“I might surprise you.”

“Really?”

Blaine leaned forward and whispered in Sebastian’s ear, “Seven tonight.” He turned to leave.

“Wait.” Sebastian spun around. “Is that for dinner or for sex?”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely anisstaranise wanted to know what happens at Seven Pm. So, here's what happens.

He could feel himself falling for Sebastian already, even though it was only their first date, but Blaine couldn’t help it. Sebastian was just _so_ charming and he was dressed nicely in black slacks and a green button down with a black tie. He’d been the perfect gentleman, knocking on Blaine’s door at _exactly_ seven and escorting Blaine to a nice restaurant. He even pulled the chair out for Blaine when the hostess seated them.

Much to Blaine surprise – given the conversation they’d had when they met – Sebastian didn’t make any innuendos or crude remarks about Blaine’s body. In fact, Sebastian didn’t make any mentions of sex at _all_. Not throughout dinner, not on the way home, and not while they walked in the hallway to their apartments. Blaine was beginning to fear that Sebastian didn’t want him anymore, that his personality had changed Sebastian’s mind.

Blaine smiled shyly up at Sebastian – _damn_ he loved that the other man had a good six inches on him. “I had fun.”

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, me too.”

Blaine bit his lip and rocked on his toes when they reached his apartment, the pair had lapsed into silence. Blaine wasn’t sure about Sebastian, but the silence felt awkward to him. He didn’t know what had happened. Their date had gone perfectly up until now. And now Blaine debated on whether to invite Sebastian in or say goodnight.

He opened his mouth with the intention of bidding Sebastian good night. Something got lost between his brain and his mouth, though, because, “Can I bow you?” came out in a jumbled mess instead. Blaine clamped a hand over his mouth. Did he _really_ just ask to blow Sebastian?

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Blaine and smirked. “I was expecting a goodnight kiss but I wasn’t expecting it down there. Guess you literally are a ‘date before blowjob’ kinda guy.”

Apparently he really _did_ ask that. Blaine lowered his hand and cleared his throat. “Is that a yes?”

“I don’t know.” Sebastian stepped closer to Blaine and placed his hand on the wall behind Blaine’s shoulder, bracing himself as he leaned closer to the other man. “Aren’t you afraid of losing all that chemistry we had tonight?”

Blaine shook his head. “No. You can’t lose that amount of chemistry. Besides, I think this’ll seal whatever it is we have.” He reached up and fiddled with the Sebastian’s shirt collar. “I think after tonight you’ll keep coming back for more.”

“Somebody’s cocky.” Sebastian laughed. “You _really_ aren’t as shy as I first thought you were.”

Blaine let his hand wander to Sebastian’s tie and he twisted his hand around the fabric. “Or maybe you bring the confidence out in me.”

“Hmm.” Sebastian contemplated Blaine for a moment. “I think I need to see just how _talented_ your tongue is before I agree to anything.”

Blaine licked his lips and looked up into Sebastian’s green eyes, waiting for the other man to close the gap between them. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, staring at each other, but Sebastian finally leaned closer and pressed their lips together – both of them closing their eyes at the same time.

Wrapping his arms around Sebastian, Blaine cupped his hand around his neck and deepened the kiss as Sebastian pressed him against the wall. Blaine bit gently on Sebastian’s lower lip, sucking on it and drawing a small gasp from the taller man. He took advantage of Sebastian’s parted lips and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Blaine massaged his tongue over Sebastian’s as he dominated Sebastian’s mouth. He could tell that Sebastian was enjoying the kiss as he stroked the roof of his mouth, if the deep moans emanating from Sebastian were anything to go by.

Blaine pulled away and opened his eyes, placing a hand on Sebastian’s chest when he chased his lips. Sebastian whined softly at the loss and opened his own lust blown eyes.

“Is that a yes?” Blaine smirked.

Sebastian groaned and pressed himself closer to Blaine, letting him feel his erection against his hip. “Does that answer your question?”

“Perfectly

Blaine slipped away from Sebastian and fitted his key into the doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open. He twined his fingers with Sebastian’s and pulled him into his apartment. He pulled Sebastian back down into a kiss as he steered him toward the bedroom.

Pushing Sebastian down on to the bed, Blaine crawled up Sebastian’s body and started sucking a bruise into Sebastian’s neck. Blaine heard Sebastian whine in need before he felt hands on his shoulders pushing him down the length of Sebastian’s body. “Somebody’s eager.” Blaine teased.

“You’d be eager too, if you’d ever been kissed by yourself.” Sebastian said defensively. “And now that I know what that tongue can do…” he trailed off into a groan and flopped back against the pillows.

Blaine unbuttoned Sebastian’s pants and tugged them off, the tight black boxer briefs following after them. Blaine licked his lips when he finally looked at Sebastian. He was longer than himself but not as thick. Blaine glanced up at Sebastian – who had his eyes closed – before settling between Sebastian’s legs.

Blaine licked a path from the base of Sebastian’s cock along the vein on the underside and up to the head and flicked his tongue around the head of Sebastian’s cock, tasting the salty bitterness of the pre-cum. He took the base of Sebastian’s cock in his hand and closed his lips around the head of the cock. Sebastian’s made a strangled noise of pleasure as Blaine swirled his tongue around the head and swiped it over the slit.

Sebastian groaned and placed his hands hesitantly on the top of Blaine’s head. Glancing down at Blaine, Sebastian sought permission to twine his fingers in Blaine’s curls. Blaine blinked up at Sebastian slowly as he sunk further down on his cock and nodded his head. Sebastian tangled his fingers in Blaine’s hair and gently guided him in the rhythm he wanted.

“ _F-fuck_ , Blaine.” Sebastian groaned, his back arching off the bed.

Blaine moaned in pleasure when Sebastian accidentally tugged painfully on his hair, the vibrations sent a shiver of pleasure through Sebastian. “Ya like that?” Sebastian managed to say – Blaine’s tongue was truly a gift to mankind and it was making it hard for Sebastian to think.  Blaine hummed a yes around Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian groaned and tried to keep his hips from bucking up into Blaine’s mouth – he didn’t want to choke Blaine. He pulled on Blaine’s hair again, loving the electric feeling of pleasure when Blaine moaned around him.

“I’m close.” Sebastian warned.

Blaine pulled off of Sebastian with an audible _pop_ and began jerking him off. It didn’t take long before Sebastian was coming in Blaine’s fist, the sight of Blaine’s lips red, slick with spit and pre-cum, was enough to push him over the edge. He arched of the bed and sobbed out a strangled moan of “Blaine.”

Panting and coming down from his high, Sebastian reached down and pulled Blaine up his body. “Let me take care of you.” He murmured.

Blaine blushed and shook his head. “You don’t need to. I kind of,” Blaine coughed and cleared his throat. “You climaxing was the most _breathtaking_ sight and I…” he trailed off in embarrassment.

“You came in your pants? Without being touched?”

Blaine bit his lower lip. “Well, I mean… I grinded against the bed a little… but yeah?”

“That’s so hot.”

“So… is this repeat worthy?”

Sebastian fell back against the pillows and nodded. “So repeat worthy. I want to take you on another date. Like several more.”

“Why didn’t you proposition me the entire night?” Blaine asked out of curiosty after a moment of silence.

Sebastian shrugged. “I didn’t want to ruin my chances of dating you by initiating sex too early.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Sebastian. “You want to date me?”

“If you’ll have me.”

Blaine grinned and rolled off of Sebastian. “Are you a cuddler?” he asked, already snuggling into Sebastian’s side.

Sebastian side eyes Blaine. “Not usually… but for you I am.” He wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled him closer, wondering how he could have fallen for this man in less than a day.


End file.
